


Obito's memories

by caravanofdreams4death



Category: Naruto
Genre: Flashbacks, Fourth Shinobi War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9529244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caravanofdreams4death/pseuds/caravanofdreams4death
Summary: During the Fourth Shinobi World War, Obito sees someone he has not thought of for years. She gives him a push and makes him relieve his memories in an attempt to change his view on the world and stop Madara's plan from succeeding. But will he?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know I shouldn't write another fic cause I'm not done with the first one and I'm already planning a sequel for that one... but I had this idea and yeah, this happened. If anyone has a critic about my works, please review and tell me what you think about it so I can edit my works to better improve it.

As he stared down at all the shinobi from all the great countries, he smiled triumphantly. Even when they all joined together, they would never be able to defeat him. Feeling a great sense of pride at his soon-to-be-victory, he thought once more of Rin. Of her soft brown hair and her brown eyes, always full of determination and will... He looked to his left, imagining Rin beside him, looking at him - and him alone, not Kakashi - with love and admiration.

But a shout from below drew his attention there. "Is this how Rin wanted it!? She died to protect the damn village! Obito, come down now and let me beat some sense into you!" yelled a young girl. She had cherry red hair bleeding into midnight purple at the tips and dark blue eyes. She wasn't wearing any villager's shinobi attire. Rather, she wore a white top tied above her stomach, black pants reaching her calf, and most interestingly, no shoes.

"Obito, you moron! Come down here so I can knock some common sense into your dense and horribly empty head!" yelled the girl again cupping her mouth to make her voice travel to him. It was then he realized why she had seemed so familiar. No shoes. She wasn't wearing shoes.

He flashed back into his past. A loud laugh. Swearing and insults being thrown at him. A shoe hitting his head. Him laughing with someone that wasn't Rin. He remembered times when he spilled his guts out to someone. He remembered happy times, times when he forgot about Rin. When he viewed Team Minato as the family he never had... And fire. Screaming and him crying. A splash. Silence.

Wrenching himself out of his memories, he questioned what was she doing here. The last time he had seen her was ... was when he saw her fall into the ice-cold stream. He had thought her dead all those years, why did she show herself now? To protect the village? No. Impossible. She hated all of them. After what they did, she would never care what happened to them. So why was she telling-no demanding him to stop?

He came back to the present when a chunk of rock hit his head, It landed at his feet and it saw that it was shaped into a fist. Looking down again, he saw the girl pick up another rock and use her fingernails to shape it, before getting ready to throw it again.

He used Kamui to avoid getting hit, but as the rock passed, a jolt traveled throughout his entire body and he felt himself lose consciousness. 'Stupid! I forgot about her abilities...'

The day was ending and six-year-old Obito couldn't tell if he wanted it to or not. He was hurting and aching all over his body, but he had made massive progress with the other kids, and they had allowed him to play with them, but tomorrow they would ignore him and make fun of him again and Rin would look at him with pity instead of joy and laughter like he had her seen look at him just now.

But the other kids were already getting picked up by their parents and they were going home and he would be left alone to go home by himself to his grandmother again. Obito clenched his fists and tried his best to hold in his tears but he was too late and his eyesight was already blurring and he could feel the tears running down his face and-

"Why are you crying?" asked the girl in front of him. What? He hadn't seen her just now, why did she come from- "Er, are you okay?" asked the girl interrupting his frantic throughs.

"Wha-what are you talking about? I'm not crying, see?" stammered Obito, quickly rubbing his eyes and looking at the girl. She raised an eyebrow clearly unimpressed by him - woah, how did she do that? He couldn't - and nodded. "OOookayyyy... Sure you're fine. I did not just see you crying. Right. I'll just go on my way now." she said and spun on her heel and walked away.

Confused, Obito stood there with red eyes - not the Sharingan unfortunately - and red cheeks and watched the weird girl who had appeared out of nowhere and spoke to him and had funny two colored hair and eyes that looked like the night sky skip with a strange stumble every time she landed on her left leg. And she, she wasn't wearing shoes. Didn't her feet hurt? Ah. She disappeared. Obito looked around him. There was no one. But. He was sure that she had been leaving just a few seconds ago! Then he blinked and she disappeared.

Six-year-old Obito wouldn't know this, but he would soon come to care for this mysterious girl like his own sister, and trust her, and tell her things from the bottom of his heart. Things he never told anyone. He would see her get hated, find out her near extinct bloodline, and see her die... though of course, he would also find out that she lived.


End file.
